


Michelangelo, ninja assassin

by H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids/pseuds/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids
Summary: Did you know that okinowan-style nunchaku are used to trap and crush your opponent? That's even scarier than a bouncy flippy Mikey, to me.





	Michelangelo, ninja assassin




End file.
